A shoulder to cry on
by Eve of Faith
Summary: As the third year starts at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hermione Granger gets more and more sad. Her two best friends only wants her help with homeworks. When she finds a new friend, will she let the friendship become more?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

''Not funny Ron!'' Ginny screamed when her older brother soaked her with water from the garden hose.

Hermione watched as her two friends argued.

Mrs. Weasley had told them to water the flowers, without magic.

Why, Hermione didn't know.

Mrs. Weasley could finish the job in no time, but instead they had to walk around and water the flowers, one flowerbed at a time.

But she shouldn't complain.

After all, Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to let her stay at the Burrow until school starts.

Her thoughts were drowned by her friends screams.

Suddenly she felt how her clothes went all wet and the water just kept on coming out of the hose.

''Ron!'' she yelled. ''What do you think you're doing?''

She literally beamed.

Ron backed away from her and turned of the hose that was pointing at her.

He looked, almost scared.

''I was just having some fun'', he said with a low voice.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

He thought soaking her was fun?

''Just having some fun?'' she continued in a shrill voice. ''In what parallel universe is soaking me fun, Ron? Don't ever do that again.''

Ron didn't say anything; he just stood there and looked surprised.

He had no idea that she was going to be so angry.

''Sorry'', he said.

''Apology accepted'', Hermione said and turned her back on him, walking with swift steps to the house.

**Fred's POV**

Fred was standing at the window, witnessing one of the most hilarious scenes he'd ever seen.

Hermione Granger becoming soaking wet after his younger brother had aimed at her with a garden hose.

And then she started yelling at him.

Fred couldn't hear any sounds, but it was almost better without sound.

As Hermione went in the house again he chuckled brightly and went back to his work.

Just hilarious.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione didn't know why she'd gotten so angry with Ron, but she absolutely didn't like becoming wet.

When she entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley immediately came to her.

''Dear, what's happened to you?'' she asked as she made Hermione's clothes dry again with a single spell.

''Nothing, Mrs. Weasley'', Hermione answered. ''Thank you. Do you need any help with anything?'' _Except watering the flowers._

Mrs. Weasley thought for a second.

She pulled a hand through her ginger hair and walked over to the stove.

''You could lay the table if you'd like'', she said.

''Sure.''

As Hermione laid the table the two Weasley twins entered.

Both had ginger hair, they were almost equally tall and the person who could identify them were certainly a person with very sharp eyes.

Hermione had tried to find a difference between them since she first met them, and finally, after three years, she could see who Fred was and who George was.

Fred has a tiny spot just bellow his eye, witch George hasn't.

''Good day to you, dear mother!'' George said brightly and grabbed a slice of bread from a basket.

''No food until it's served'', she snapped and took it from him.

''I apologize mum'', George said in a mock hurt tone. ''When is it lunchtime?''

Mrs. Weasley put a pot on the table and rang a bell. ''Now.''

''Talk about timing, brother'', Fred said to George.

''Indeed'', George answered.

Soon every member of the Weasley family was in the kitchen.

Bill and Charlie – oldest of the Weasley children – were visiting for a short time.

As usual, Mrs. Weasley served a lot of food. It was delicious, of course – but it was much.

There was a lot of talking around the table as well.

Harry and Ron discussed quidditch, Ginny talked with Bill and Charlie about something, Fred and George planned pranks for the coming year (with very low voices in case Mrs. Weasley would be listening), Mr. Weasley told his wife about something at work.

Percy soon joined their conversation.

And there sat Hermione, alone with no one to talk to.

She actually didn't mind, but it could get a bit lonely.

This was what it was like in school, she was surrounded by loads of people but no one talked to her.

Harry and Ron did, but not that much.

It wouldn't take long until they started talking about quidditch together and forgot her.

She had become used to it over the years, but there were times when she just felt like crying.

Not a single person knew how she felt, and no one ever would.

Hopefully.

She didn't want anything to go out on her schoolwork, though.

So she had to keep all of the feelings inside.

She put some potatoes on her plate.

Mrs. Weasleys food was really delicious.

Hermione continued with her meal, completely unknowing that her whole life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.**

Thanks for the reviews! Since this is my first fan fiction I don't write very much, but I hope you like it anyways. I'll try to take your desires in mind.

**Chapter one**

Hermione sat in one of the many coupes on the Hogwarts express together with Harry and Ron.

There was still a long journey ahead of them.

Crookshanks was rolled up on her knees. Now and then Ron threw an angry glance at the cat.

Hermione was quite angry with him as well, Crookshanks couldn't help that he was a cat.

It had all begun with how her cat jumped down on Ron's head in the pet shop.

Crookshanks occasionally chased after Ron's beloved rat, Scabbers. But he was just a cat.

And Scabbers always escaped.

She would probably start a discussion with him if it weren't for the sleeping professor that also was in the coupe – professor R. Lupin.

She didn't want to wake him.

Hermione suspected him to be the new tutor in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

That job was cursed, everybody knew that.

The last two teachers they'd had both been affected by tragic events.

The first one died, he had been a servant of You-Know-Who – the darkest wizard of all times – and the second lost his memory when he tried to cast a memory charm over Harry and Ron in the Chamber of Secrets.

But that's another story to tell another time.

Harry seemed quite absent.

He was probably thinking of the giant dog he'd seen when he'd left the Dursleys a couple of weeks ago.

Hermione couldn't see why he just couldn't let go of it. It was probably just a lost dog or something.

Oh, there were so many things on her mind…

Suddenly she felt a jolt and the train stopped.

But… they couldn't be at Hogwarts yet, could they?

The others seemed to have thought the same.

''What's happening?'' Harry asked anxiously.

Neither Ron nor Hermione replied. Ron stared out the window, at something. Hermione had no idea what it was.

''There's something moving out there'', he said with a low, scared voice.

As he said that it started getting really cold.

Something big and black passed outside the window.

Hermione got a very bad feeling, and she involuntarily moved closer to Harry and Ron.

Suddenly she saw how the coupe door slowly started to open.

A rotten smell struck her when the door slid open.

What she saw was one of the most terrible things she'd ever seen in her life.

She felt all of her joy leave her body and how it dissolved in the air.

It was three metres tall and wearing a long black cloak.

Its slimy hands grabbed the door and pushed into it so that the creature could get through.

It had no eyes, and its mouth was hidden under a black hood.

The rattling breaths sounded in the coupe.

She couldn't move, she just sat there – completely paralyzed.

She saw in the corner of her eye how Ron sat just like her, pale as death.

Then everything went black and she couldn't see anything.

But she heard the creature coming nearer, and then she heard Harry scream.

She wanted to know if he was alright, but she couldn't.

And then…

''Lumos!'' a hoarse voice shouted.

It became light again, and Hermione saw the professor in the middle of the coupe.

He wasn't sleeping anymore.

He stood with his wand raised, pointing at the creature.

Harry lay on the floor, he'd fainted.

''None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks'', the professor said with a stern voice.

As he said that something that looked like silver came out of his wand.

As sudden as it had begun, it ended.

Hermione felt the warmth returning into her body, and she didn't feel sad at all anymore.

She rushed over to Harry and kneeled next to him.

''Harry? Harry, are you okay? Answer me Harry!''

Harry moved his arm to his head and groaned.

Hermione gasped out. He was okay, thank God for that.

''Who screamed?'' was the first thing Harry said. ''Someone screamed…''

Hermione looked at him, confused.

''No one screamed Harry'', she said.

Professor Lupin stretched out his hand to Harry and gave him a huge bar of chocolate.

''Here, eat it. It will make you feel better.''

Harry took the chocolate, but he didn't eat it.

''A woman'', he only said. ''I think… I think it was my mum. The day Voldermort killed my parents.''

Hermione got a terrified look on her face.

''Harry'', she said hesitantly. ''You're probably just tired. No one screamed.''

Professor Lupin kneeled next to Harry.

''You heard Lily?'' he asked with a low voice.

''How…'' Harry began, but he was interrupted by the professor.

''We went to school together.''

''Oh'', Harry just said.

Hermione turned to professor Lupin.

''What was that?'' she asked.

''That was a dementor. It guards the wizard prison called Azkaban. It drains you on all the happy thoughts you have and only leaves the sad and scary ones behind. They are probably here to search the train for Sirius Black.''

Hermione shuddered.

Sirius Black was an escaped prisoner, the first wizard ever to break out of Azkaban.

Just a couple of days ago Hermione had found out from Harry that Sirius Black was after Harry.

Harry had heard it from Mr. Weasley.

He wasn't really supposed to hear it though, so she weren't aloud to tell anyone.

Ron knew too.

Sirius Black was the man who'd betrayed Harry's parents to Voldermort, twelve years ago.

He'd also blown up a whole street with one single spell, killing thirteen people – including some muggles.

''I'm going to go and see the train driver'', professor Lupin said.

He threw a quick glance at Harry and said:

''Eat it, it'll help.''

With that he left the three young teenagers in the coupe.

Hermione helped Harry up on the seat.

''Are you sure that you're okay?'' she asked anxiously again.

Harry nodded and took a bite from the chocolate bar.

Hermione sighed and stood up.

She walked up and down in the coupe.

Suddenly the door slid open again, and Hermione reacted instinctively.

She raised her wand and stepped in front of Harry and Ron.

''Whoa, whoa!'' the persons who'd entered said at the same time.

It was Fred and George.

''Mind if I ask why you were pointing your wand at us?'' George said, looking amused.

Hermione glared at him. ''You know what just left this train, George.''

George looked surprised at her. ''How did you…''

''…see who he was?'' Fred finished the sentence, just as surprised.

Hermione almost blushed at the admiration in their voices.

''It's not so hard, you just…''

She stopped; she didn't want them to know how she'd been studying them over the years.

''You just what?'' Fred demanded.

Hermione couldn't really figure out anything to say.

She just shook her head and left the coupe to change into her school robes, leaving three startled boys behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.**

Here comes the next chapter. Just so you know, I've made some small changes in the last chapter. I hope you'll like it!

**elfling14 – **Thanks' for pointing that out. I couldn't remember how to write it, so thanks'!

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley** – Thanks' for the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall and listened to professor Dumbledore's speech.

Once again, as he did every year, he told the students that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden to enter, and he also told them a bit about the coming year.

The last thing he said came as a shock for the students of Hogwarts – dementors would be patrolling outside Hogwarts grounds to make sure that a certain escaped prisoner wouldn't be able to enter the grounds.

When professor Dumbledore told them about the dementors Hermione sensed an expression of disgust in the old, wise face.

She totally agreed with professor Dumbledore on that.

The dementor who'd come in to their coupe on the train was terrible, and she couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to be around hundreds of them.

She slowly began to feel some pity for the prisoners in Azkaban.

Harry said nothing during the whole dinner.

Hermione had begun to get seriously worried about him.

He might ignore her from time to time, but he was still her friend and she even thought of him as her brother at some times.

But she wasn't going to talk to him now.

He probably needed some time to think, so she thought it would be best just to leave it for a while.

Her gaze drifted over to her other friend, Ron.

As usual, he ate her normal portion of food times three – with no table manners at all.

He surprised her with to succeed in stopping an entire sandwich in his mouth at once.

She sighed and started to eat her own food, when suddenly she heard how someone stood behind her.

She turned around to see who it was, and it was the final three persons she had expected; namely the Weasley twins and their best friend Lee Jordan.

Lee was a black skinned boy with dreadlocks, and he usually commented the quidditch games when they were.

''What is it you want help with?'' Hermione asked automatically.

She was used to people only talking to her when they wanted help with homework and such, except for Harry and Ron at some times.

Fred laughed and gave George a hive five.

''See Lee?'' he said. ''I told you that's what she would say.''

Lee grinned at Hermione and punched Fred friendly on the arm.

''What's this about?'' Hermione asked.

She didn't know why they acted like they were.

Well, she knew they were the pranksters of Hogwarts and all – but it was still a bit strange.

''You should just ask her'', Lee said to the twins.

George snorted. ''As if we weren't planning on doing that.''

Lee rolled his eyes.

Hermione was deeply confused at this moment.

Why didn't they just ask whatever they were going to ask her?

George looked at Fred, who in return looked at George.

''Alright'', George finally said. ''We still don't know how you can see witch one is witch out of the two of us, and we'd really like to know. You're actually the only person who can tell – certainly – who I am and who Fred is. So…''

''…would you care to tell us?'' Fred filled in.

Hermione dropped her chin in amazement.

Where they really so eager to find out how she did it?

''Eh…'' she began. ''I…''

''Come on, tell us!'' George begged.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his sudden – very strong apparently – desire.

She sighed. ''Do you really want to know?''

The boys nodded, all at once.

She took a deep breath and begun explaining.

She would probably have to go hide afterwards, but it was better said than not said at all – or at least that's what she felt at that moment.

''Okay, I'll tell you. Ever since I first met you I've tried to find a difference between you two. Since I couldn't just walk over to you and take a good look at you I would look at pictures. Sounds like I'm a stalker of some sort, I know, but that's not really how it is.

You fascinated me, to be honest you still do. You are both amazing wizards, and you really know how to control all the magic you possess. And, to be quite frank, I must say that I almost wish I were you.

You have friends, you have popularity, you're smart and you don't look like a bloody Medusa like I do. So, to make myself feel like I was capable of doing anything, I figured out how to tell you apart.

Fred has a small spot right below his eye, and George hasn't. There you go, now you know.''

She hid her face in her hands and took another deep breath, for she hadn't breathed at all while she said all that.

When she looked up and saw the looks on the three boys' faces she realized that she probably had said too much.

She felt a blush spread over her face, and she hurried to get up from her seat and run out from the Great Hall.

**Fred's POV**

Fred couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

First of all, Hermione Granger actually told them about how she could tell him and his brother apart – and second: she added a lot more to it.

She even cursed.

Fred couldn't remember a single time Hermione Granger had cursed.

Out of the things she'd said he could tell that she wasn't feeling very well, obviously she felt lonely and that she was almost only used as a homework helper.

He didn't blame her for that, he would feel exactly the same if he were in her position.

Or so he thought, for he couldn't even imagine what she must be going through.

He wondered if he was able to help her in any way, to make her feel better…

He had to think about it.

**Hermione's POV**

She ran through the corridors of Hogwarts faster than she'd ever run.

Why…? Why did she have to let go of her control, why did she let all of her feelings out?

Why, why, why, why?

That single word kept on appearing in her thoughts.

They knew everything now. Everything.

The only option she had now was avoiding them, all of them.

Yes, that was what she was going to do. Avoid the Weasley twins and Lee. Avoid…

She started to hyperventilate and stopped for a second.

As she slowly began to breathe normal again she kept on running, a bit slower now to make sure she didn't have to stop again.

When she'd run up all the moving stairs and reached the seventh floor she rushed over to the painting of a large woman - The Fat Lady, she guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

''Fortuna major'' she gasped.

The portrait of the woman swung to one side, exposing a black hole in the wall.

Hermione crawled through the hole and into the common room.

It was empty, to her big relief.

Everyone was probably still down in the Great Hall eating dinner.

She quickly walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and closed the door behind her.

She didn't care to take of her robes and change into her pyjamas; she just jumped into her bed and huddled under the covers.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she wasn't able to.

All she could think of was the look on their faces when she'd told them.

They now knew her darkest secret, the secret she'd been trying to hide since she started at Hogwarts.

She laid in bed in a complete trance – she didn't hear when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came in and got ready to go to bed.

That was about three hours after she had gone to bed.

She could only hear their murmuring voices far in the distance, and they started to fade away more and more.

Without her noticing, she slowly drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.**

Again, thanks' for the reviews! I didn't have any time to update because school started again, sorry about that.

I hope you like this chapter, even though I had some trouble with Hagrid's accent…

**Chapter 3**

The next day Hermione got out of bed early, and all of the other girls in the dormitory were still asleep.

When she glanced at her watch she saw that it was half past six in the morning, on a Sunday.

School didn't start until tomorrow.

She tried to brush through her hair, but gave up after a few minutes.

Nothing could get her bushy hair look properly.

She fixed her robe and put on her shoes before she went down the stairs to the common room.

Before she entered she made sure that no one else was there, and luckily no one was.

She sneaked past the fireplace and crawled through the hole in the wall that led out of the common room to the seventh floor.

With luck she could make it to the Great Hall without any student noticing her, she couldn't think of anyone who would be up at this hour.

Except for herself, of course.

She hurried down the Great Staircase towards the Great Hall – maybe she could get something to eat before anyone else got there.

The Great Hall was completely empty, not even a teacher was there.

There weren't any food on the tables yet.

Hermione sighed and walked out from the Great Hall with a loud cooing stomach.

She had nothing to do, and she still had a whole day ahead of her.

And if she were to avoid Fred, George and Lee she would have to make through it with an empty stomach – and she wasn't too happy about that.

But then she thought of a person who'd probably be up at the same time as her as well, and even though he probably didn't have any eatable food he'd be company.

And he didn't know about her secret.

She decided to visit him – Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, gamekeeper and also the recently employed teacher in Care of Magical Creatures.

A couple of minutes later Hermione walked down a small path the led to Hagrid's cabin.

It was cloudy outside, more than usual.

Hermione shuddered when she thought of all the dementors that were patrolling outside the Hogwarts grounds.

It shone in the windows of Hagrid's cabin.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the door and knocked.

A dog started barking inside, at the exact moment she'd knocked – it was probably Hagrid's giant dog, Fang.

It took awhile for Hagrid to open, and when he did he stood and pointed a big crossbow at her.

''Oh'', he croaked when he saw that it was Hermione. ''It's just you. Come on in, Hermione.''

Hermione entered the cabin and looked around.

It looked pretty much the same as last year, the fire was burning in the fireplace and threw a flaming glow over the room.

Fang lay comfortable in the huge armchair that stood next to the door, and a small table was in almost the middle of the room.

''Why did you point that crossbow at me?'' Hermione asked causiously.

Hagrid gave her a confused look at first, but then he notcied that he was holding the object Hermione had asked about.

''Oh'', he said again. ''Ye' know about that Black, right?''

Hermione nodded. ''Yes, Sirius Black.''

Hagrid scratched the back of his head

''Well, eh…I'm just bein' careful, ye' know?''

''I understand Hagrid'', Hermione said. ''I just got a little confused, and scared as well maybe, when you opened and stood there aiming a charged crossbow at me.''

Hagrid asked her to sit down, and she sat down in the big sofa that were in one corner of his cabin.

The huge man – he was actually a half giant, Hermione had figured that out long ago – joined her, but not in the sofa but in the armchair.

He shooed away Fang before he sat down.

The armchair creaked under his weight, but it held.

He turned his sharp, but yet friendly, beetle-black eyes to her and said:

''So, what brings ye'r here at this hour?''

Hermione sighed – she knew that she would have to tell him everything.

She just hoped that he wouldn't tell anyone.

''You won't tell anyone if I tell you, can you promise that?''

''I promise'', Hagrid said.

Hermione knew that she could trust Hagrid, but it still felt a bit odd.

She hadn't even talked about these sorts of things to her parents before.

''Well'', she began and clasped her hands,''I have a sort of…problem.''

And so she told him everything, about her feelings and how'd she'd felt so lonely these past years – even though she hadn't shown it to anyone – and about the conversation with the twins and Lee.

Hagrid didn't say anything while she talked, he only listened and didn't interrupt at all.

When she finished telling him he sat silent for a while, until he finally said:

''Ye' got a problem alright'.''

Fred's POW

Fred lay in his bed, thinking.

About what he didn't know, his thoughts kept on coming and going – he just couldn't keep track of them.

He heard George snoring in the bed next to his.

Fred looked at his watch; it was a quarter to nine.

He usually slept much longer than this, but he just couldn't stand being in his bed another minute.

Maybe he should go to the Great Hall and get something to eat?

Yeah, that's what he was gonna' do.

He climbed out of the bed and put on his clothes – on Sundays they didn't have to wear their robes, so he put on a dark brown polo shirt and jeans.

He sneaked past his friends beds, as quiet as he could not to wake them, and carefully went down the stairs to the common room.

A couple of second years sat in the sofa next to the fireplace and read, and a girl in his year sat with a friend he didn't know in a corner of the room and played wizards chess.

He walked to the portrait hole and climbed out.

As he was on his way to the Great Hall he thought that he saw a head with bushy, brown hair – but it dissappeared behind a pillar.

He must have imagined.

Some girls from the fourth year walked past him, giggling and blushing.

He was used to that sort of things happpening, because apparently girls found both him and his brother rather attractive.

But although most girls seemed to like him he never returned any feelings.

Never.

He simply hadn't found ''The One'' yet, and he didn't want to be with anyone he didn't really like.

In that case he was very unlike George.

George gladly accepted any girl who liked him, even though Fred knew that George really liked Angelina – a girl in their year and also a member of the quidditch team.

George didn't know, but Fred saw how he looked at her when they practiced quidditch.

Someday he had to get them together, Fred thought.

But not today.

Finally he was in the Great Hall.

He wasn't alone, there were some other students there as well – a couple f first years, some sixth years and a lonely fourth year.

When Fred looked closer he saw that it was Harry.

He walked over to the two years younger boy and joined him at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up at Fred, who smiled at him, and quickly turned his eyes to the table again.

''Hey, Harry! Why are you all alone on this beautiful Sunday?'' Fred asked joyfully and started eating his breakfast.

''Oh, hi Fred'', Harry said and kept on staring at the table.

Fred sensed that something wasn't right.

''Are you okay?'' he asked and frowned.

''I'm fine'', Harry answered. ''Why does everyone keep on asking me that?''

''You don't look fine to me. And to answer the question – considering the circumstances you shouldn't be 'fine'. I mean, you've got a bloody murderer after you Harry.''

Harry glared at him. ''Thanks for pointing that out. As if I didn't already know.''

Fred sighed.

''Look, Harry, I just want to make one thing clear. I know you've got a lot on your mind right know, but I think you should go talk to Granger when you get a chance.

She's not feeling very well, from the looks of it.''

Fred sensed a glimmer of concern in Harry's eyes, but it disappeared faster than it hada appeared.

''I'll do that'', Harry just said.

''Good'', Fred said in return. ''Well then, I'll let you enjoy your breakfast.''

Fred left his empty plate on the table; it would not be long until it disappeared.

He slowly began to walk out of the Great Hall to meet up with Lee and George.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K.**

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: **I'm glad that you like the story! And yes, I have read ''Hermione's boggart'' – and I thought it was great.

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's POV**

Hagrid had been very understanding.

Hermione planned to go back and talk more when she had time, for she felt that he was the only person who actually listened to her.

At the moment she was in the charms classroom.

School had finally started, but this year it was going to become a bit different for Hermione.

She wanted to take more classes than usual, but there just weren't enough time for that – so she'd had a talk with professor McGonagall about it.

Professor McGonagall had to sign a lot of papers and plead too many people in the Ministry of Magic to get her the small thing that now hung around her neck, hidden under her clothes.

A time turner.

With that little thing she would be able to travel in time and go to all of her lessons.

Hermione was aware of the danger and responsibility that came with the time turner.

She was not allowed to be seen by anyone, and she had to be careful not to change anything so that the future or history could become different in any way.

''And today's homework will be to practice on the cheering charm'', professor Flitwick said to the class.

Hermione knew she wouldn't really have to, but she was probably going to do it anyways.

When the class was over Hermione gathered her books and left the classroom in such a hurry that she accidentally tipped over a bench.

She was in such a hurry that she didn't even notice.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to her next lesson, she didn't have much time at all.

Suddenly, when she rounded a corner, she collided with someone.

She fell to the floor, but the person she had run into remained standing.

''Are you okay?'' a voice asked. Whoever the person was, he sounded worried.

''I'm fine'', she muttered, stood up and brushed away a little dust from her clothes. ''I'm sorry I ran into you like that, but I'm in a hurry.''

Until she said that she hadn't looked at the person, and when she did…

Her face went red immediately as she saw Fred Weasley stand in front of her.

She didn't say any more, she just ran past him and went to the classroom.

Oh, and she was supposed to avoid them!

She blamed herself for not being more careful.

But she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by that now; she had a lesson to go to.

Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about it during the lesson.

She couldn't concentrate!

As professor Binns floated around in the classroom and lectured Hermione felt how she got more and more tired.

Harry and Ron sat next to her, and it was a miracle that they hadn't fallen asleep yet.

They usually did.

Hermione yawned and put her face in her hands.

She was so tired…

I wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for just a minute would it?

She closed her eyes, not for long….

''Hermione!'' someone said with a loud voice.

''What?'' she mumbled.

She wanted to sleep more.

Wait a second… sleep?

''Oh no!'' she screamed and flew up from the chair she sat in.

She looked at the watch – and cursed.

Harry had a much chocked expression on his face.

He had never heard Hermione curse before, ever.

''Hermione…'' he started, but she was already gone.

He sighed – sometimes he wished he knew what she was thinking.

Hermione rushed through the corridors of Hogwarts – again.

She would be late for class.

She couldn't understand why she had fallen asleep – she never did that.

The lesson in muggle studies had already begun, no wonder – she was thirty minutes late.

She knocked on the door, exhausted.

Professor Burbage opened the door and looked at Hermione with a slightly surprised expression on her face.

Hermione couldn't read minds, but at that moment she actually knew exactly what the professor was thinking.

Hermione Granger late for class? Something must be wrong…

Or, at least something like that.

The lesson didn't go very well.

Not well at all.

Again, Hermione wasn't able to concentrate – and of course the teacher noticed, especially when she didn't answer any questions at all.

At the end of the lesson professor Burbage walked over to Hermione – who was gathering her things – and said:

''Miss Granger, are you feeling okay?''

''Me?'' Hermione answered in a shrill voice. ''I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, everything's fine.''

And with that she left the room.

**Fred's POV**

''So what do you think lads? Are we gonna do it?''

George and Lee both nodded.

''Good.''

It felt like it had taken forever, but Fred had finally come up with a plan.

He had no idea if it would work or not, but it was worth a try.

The plan was very simple, but it had to work with a very stubborn young girl who easily figured out when someone was lying or trying to trick her.

They were going to try and become Hermione Grangers best friends.

How, he didn't know – he hadn't come up with that yet.

But somehow it was going to work, he was completely sure about that.

''But guys'', Lee said and frowned,' how are we going to do it? I mean, she's a very suspicious person.''

''I have no idea, Lee'', Fred answered. ''We'll figure out something.''

George looked at his brother.

''May I ask why you suddenly began to care so much for Granger?''

''She's Ron's friend, and a friend to the family'', he said and glared back. ''Why shouldn't I help her when she's not feeling okay?''

George shrugged.

''I guess your right, brother. Well, shall we get going or not?''

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, next to Harry and Ron.

She tried her hardest to join their conversation, but it didn't go very well.

The conversation slowly began to drift of to a certain subject called quidditch, as it always did.

She sighed and rose from the table, and walked away from her two friends who didn't seem to want to talk to her anymore.

Suddenly her path was blocked by three tall people – George, Fred and Lee.

''What is it this time?'' she asked and scowled.

The three older boys looked at each other, and then they all said at the same:

''Follow us.''

Even if Hermione wouldn't have wanted to come with them, she wouldn't be able to resist.

She could see in their eyes that they would use force if necessary.

''Fine'', she muttered.

They took her to a place she didn't even knew _they_ knew.

The library.

Of all the places they could choose for whatever they were going to do, they choose the library?

''Okay, explain yourselves.''

And what they did when she said that was… well – much unexpected.

_They all blushed__._

She could actually _feel_ her chin drop.

The three pranksters of Hogwarts blushed, in front of her.

They just kept on surprising her.

''So…?'' Hermione asked. ''Are you going to tell me what you're up to or not?''


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K.**

**This chapter was very difficult to write, because I had no idea how to get the twins and Lee to implement their plan.**** So if this chapter get's weird, I apologize. And, there's one small thing I've changed to make it easier to write, just so you know (I think you'll notice).**

**elfling14 – **Thanks' for keeping correcting me. I must have missed that part with professor Binns. I usually correct every chapter, but I miss some parts from time to time. And I'll write this chapter as you recommended, so we'll see how it goes.

To **jessirose85 **and **angelinaryejindin1708** – I'm glad you like the story!

From the last chapter:

_And what they did when she said that was… well – much unexpected._

They all blushed.

_She could actually _feel _her chin drop._

_The three pranksters of Hogwarts blushed, in front of her._

_They just kept on surprising her._

''_So…?'' Hermione asked. ''Are you going to tell me what you are up to or not?''_

**Chapter 5**

**George's POV**

''Well'', George began,' we, uh…''

How was he supposed to say it? He couldn't just say that to cheer her up they were going to be her friends for awhile. That would be really rude.

''We want to show you something'', Lee suddenly said.

Thank God for Lee Jordan, George thought. But… what were they going to show her? Fred must have thought the same thing, for he pulled Lee aside and whispered something to him.

Lee whispered something back, and Fred's eyes lit up.

''Good idea'', George heard him say to Lee.

George stared at them. If they weren't going to share whatever they'd (or more likely Lee) come up with, then fine.

_I sound like a grumpy kid._

He really did. But then Fred told him of their idea, and he went from grumpy to glad.

_Just like a kid, _he thought again.

The idea was brilliant – he wished he'd come up with that. As he turned his head to Hermione she started talking again.

''Are you going to tell me sometime today?'' she asked impatiently.

''Well…'' Fred said simply,' we want your help.''

Hermione's face suddenly went blank.

''What do you want help with then? Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions…''

George shook his head. _Typical Granger._

She always assumed stuff like that – as soon as someone asked for help with something she thought of homework. Didn't she know there were other things?

Fred laughed. ''No, it's nothing like that.''

''We need your help to give a thing to Harry'', George explained.

Hermione sighed. ''Can't you just give it to him yourself?''

''Well, we could do that…'' George said.

''…but we want you to do it,'' Fred finished.

''What am I supposed to give to him, then?'' she asked and sighed again.

Fred dug in his pocket and fished out a hackneyed old parchment, with nothing written on it.

Hermione immediately stretched out her hand for it, but Fred didn't give it to her.

''Do you promise you won't lose it, and that you'll deliver it to Harry at once?'' he asked.

''Why do you care so much? It's just a piece of parchment.''

She gave him an annoyed look and reached for the parchment again. This time he gave it to her.

''It's not just any piece of parchment'', he said dully. ''And tell him to meet us at the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor at the third floor when everyone leaves to go to Hogsmeade this weekend.''

''Oh, Hogsmeade'', Hermione exclaimed. ''I forgot, I was supposed to go with Ron.''

''And you still are,'' George said impatiently. ''But can you just give that to Harry as soon as possible? And tell him not to lose it.''

Hermione shrugged. ''Sure.''

The three boys watched as she quickly left the room.

''What are we supposed to do now?'' Fred asked the others. ''I know we decided to give the Marauder's map to Harry, but how's that going to help us with Granger?''

Lee scratched the back of his head. ''We simply must help her to trust us, without her noticing. When she trusts us she'll probably open up to us a bit more.''

''Oh really?'' said Fred sarcastic.

''What else can we do? If you have a better idea how to make friends with the most brilliant, stubborn and suspicious witch of the ages – or at least that's how it seems now – then please let me know!''

George stepped in between the two and said:

''Calm down, lads! How about we get to work instead of fighting, eh?''

Both Fred and Lee sighed at the same time, which made them all laugh. George shook his head in amusement and smiled.

He was lucky to have such good friends.

**Hermione's POV**

Why did they need her help to give something to Harry? Why couldn't they just give it to him? Why so many why's? Hermione was getting tired of all the why's in her mind.

Whatever she was supposed to give to Harry seemed to be important to the boy's, so she was going to be nice to them and do what they asked her to do. Even if it meant delivering an old parchment to him, with nothing written on it.

She didn't understand them sometimes. Okay, she almost never understood them.

Harry was in the common room with Ron, playing wizard's chess. Hermione didn't like that game; it was way too brutal for her.

''Harry,'' she said sternly.

Harry raised his eyes from the game. ''What is it Mione?''

''I have a message for you,'' she said and gave him the parchment. ''You are to go to the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor on the third floor when everyone leaves for Hogsmeade.''

His eyes immediately became dark. He wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, for his uncle wouldn't sign the papers that would let him go there. And that only because Harry accidentally blew up his aunt. Hermione thought that it was ridiculous, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew how horrible the Dursleys were to Harry, and she wished she could help him somehow – but she couldn't.

She sighed heavily. ''Just do it, okay? It's not a prank or something.''

Harry shrugged and focused on the chess game. ''If you say so.''

Hermione left her two friends behind and walked out of the common room.

She wondered what she was going to do. There was still an hour until the lessons began again. She needed at place were she was able to think. What place could be better then the library?

Hermione walked as fast as she could down the stairs and to the library. As she walked she thought about that parchment, and what it could've been. Obviously it was important, she knew that for a fact – but what it was she still didn't know.

And it bothered her.

When she got to the library and put her hand on the handle that sat on the door, the door wouldn't open. She muttered something inaudible and tried again.

It still wouldn't open.

Well, then she'd probably just have to find another place that was as good for thinking in as the library. When she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that there was no better place.

Hermione walked around the castle, without anything in particular to do. It was as if she was walking in a trance, she couldn't hear the voices around her and she didn't care about the surroundings.

Suddenly she went into someone. She would have fallen to the floor if the person hadn't grabbed her.

''Hey, you okay?'' Fred Weasley asked her as he looked down at her with a weir expression on his face that she couldn't interpret.

''Why do I have the feeling that we have met like this before?'' Hermione asked puzzled.

Fred laughed. ''Well Granger, that is probably because we actually have met like this before.''

Hermione smiled. ''Thanks' for grabbing me.''

Fred smiled broadly back. ''Anytime. And by the way, did you give the map…I mean the parchment to Harry?''

Hermione frowned. _The map? What map?_

Then she got it. The parchment was apparently a map of some sort.

_Thank you for telling me_, she thought and smiled inwardly. She would have to ask Harry about that when he'd met the twins and Lee. If he refused to tell her, she would get it out of him somehow.

''Yes, I did'', she answered and started to walk again. She waved to Fred before she turned her back on him and walked away in the corridor with swift steps.

Hermione was very happy with herself. She now knew that the parchment was some sort of map, although it did not look like a map at all.

She also had found a place to think – under a big tree down at the lake. It was a bit chilly, but it worked. She just had to remember to bring her coat when she went there, otherwise she might get really cold.

And she didn't want to get ill when school had just started, in fact she didn't want to get ill ever when she was at Hogwarts.

Later that day Hermione lay in her bed. Hopefully she could get at least some sleep, it had been very difficult for her to fall asleep the last couple of days. Maybe it was just her nerves, and nothing else.

But there was something…but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Well, all she could do was to try and not to think – and that was a very difficult thing for her to do.

When she gave up her attempts to stop thinking she managed to actually fall asleep, but not until after a while.

**So, there's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I have school and stuff now so…**

**As I mentioned before, this chapter got a little weird. I hope you like it anyways.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K.**

**Chapter 6**

The weekend approached fast, and ended up as fast as it had begun.

Hermione went to Hogsmeade with Ron, as they had planned. She was as little disappointed that Harry couldn't come with them, but she didn't tell Ron. He seemed to have fun anyways.

They only visited some of the stores – Zonko's Joke Shop (that was Ron's idea), the post office, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Honeydukes Sweetshop, The Three Broomsticks, and even the Shrieking Shack. Okay, they didn't actually **go** to the Shrieking Shack, but they looked at it. From a safe distance.

The derelict house was said to be haunted, and some people said that they'd heard screams from there at night. She couldn't help that she felt a bit uneasy at the sight of the house.

Now, when she was back in the comfortable common room, she had forgotten all about the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione sat for herself again – she seemed to do that a lot these days. But this time she really needed to think.

When she and Ron were at Honeydukes Sweetshop something weird happened, and she didn't like it very much.

The map Fred had talked about – the parchment – the one they gave to Harry, was not any map.

As she and Ron discussed what sort of sweets to buy for Harry – Harry showed up, right out of nowhere!

Later she found out that the parchment – the map (how many times did she have to remind herself about that?) – was enchanted. Fred and George had found it in their first year, and now they passed it on to Harry.

It was a map of Hogwarts, with secret passages and – well, other things as well.

Hermione admonished Harry to give it to professor McGonagall, but of course he wouldn't listen. Then she told him that Sirius Black could use the map to get into the castle, but he still wouldn't listen to her.

He was so stubborn.

But even though she didn't like it, he was still her best friend. And for that she didn't do anything, and she wouldn't tell professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron were of doing something, somewhere.

She sat in an armchair with ''Hogwarts – a history'' in her hands. She must have read it a million times, but somehow it was still interesting. She smiled when she remembered how many times she had to tell her friends that you can't apparate inside Hogwarts grounds – and you can't disapparate from there either.

''Granger!''

She turned her head to face whoever was asking for her. She immediately returned to her book when she looked into the eyes of George, Fred and Lee.

George leaned on the armchair and curiously looked at the book's title. When he saw witch one it was he frowned.

''You really need to stop reading that book, Granger,'' he said and shook his head. ''How many times have you read it? Like a hundred – or is it more?''

Hermione lowered the book and put it in her lap. She gave George a venomous glance. ''I happen to like this book, and I think that I can read it as many times as I like. Why do you even bother?''

George shrugged and smiled at her obliquely. ''I only needed something to talk to you about.''

Hermione looked him directly in the eyes, trying to see if he was lying or not. Why would he do such a thing?

''Well, we actually wondered if you would care to accompany us to dinner'', Fred chopped in.

Hermione had to fight the impulse to laugh. _Accompany them to dinner? That really did sound old fashioned._

''Why not?'' she said and rose from the armchair.

_This could get very interesting._

The boys seemed surprised by her answer, and they tried to hide it – although it didn't go very well.

''Okay,'' George finally said. ''Let's go then.''

* * *

It felt as if every single person in the Great Hall watched them as they entered through the giant doors.

The boys didn't seem to care, but Hermione stared persistently at the floor and refused to look up. She followed the others to the Gryffindor table, still not looking up.

''Oh, come on Granger!'' Fred encouraged her. ''It ain't that bad eating with us, is it?''

Hermione shrugged. ''I guess not.''

Fred shook his head, apparently amused by her.

''What is it?'' she asked and frowned.

Fred laughed, and sat down at the table next to his brother and friend. Hermione carefully sat down next to him, watching every move he made – as if she was afraid that he would prank her or something. He turned his head and looked at her. His hazel eyes met her brown.

''You seriously don't think that I would prank you, do you? You would hex me if I did, and I'm not sure I'm willing to take that risk.''

Hermione smiled, against her will. ''Yeah, I probably would.''

She started putting food on her plate. George watched her over the table, and when she stopped putting food on her plate he opened his mouth to say:

''Aren't you going to eat any more?'' he said questioningly.

She looked at him. ''What, isn't this enough? It at least makes me full. And besides, you're a guy – and guys eat so much more than girls. Or mostly they do.''

''Well, that depends'', Lee said. ''If the girl is – excuse me for putting it this way – fat, she would probably eat more than a guy.''

Hermione sighed angrily. ''I'm talking about all people, not just one. And men that are overweight also eat a lot. If they're not on a diet or something. And you shouldn't call them fat, it's not polite. They surely have great personalities, and I think that you shouldn't care about how people look.''

The three boys sat and looked at her, and it was as if they were all paralyzed.

Lee was the first one to ''recover'', or whatever you should call it.

''Wow'', he said breathlessly. ''You've got some strong opinions.''

Hermione felt a blush spread over her face. ''Thank you.''

''You know, you could be a great… oh, what do the muggles call them? I remember dad talking about them once…'' George said and pulled his hand through his flaming hair.

''I know what you mean,'' Fred said and grimaced as he thought. ''But I can't come up with the word. It's the people who decide stuff… like our Ministry of Magic!''

Hermione searched her mind after the word they were looking for. Suddenly, she got it.

''You mean a politician?''

Fred clapped his hands. ''That's the word!''

Hermione looked puzzled at them. ''You think I would be a great politician? Seriously?''

''You're good at arguing'', Lee said. ''I've heard you some times before, when you got angry at Harry and Ron.''

The compliment made Hermione's blush turn into a deeper shade of red. ''Thank you, I guess,'' she mumbled. ''But I don't see myself as a politician in the future.''

Fred smiled at her. ''You would certainly become a great one though.''

Hermione smiled widely back at him.

This was the first time someone actually complimented her for being smart. Usually people just took her knowledge for granted, and asking her to help them with their forgotten homework's when she had her own to do.

They didn't even thank her after she'd helped them. They just walked away to their friends again, pretending she didn't exist. One exception was Harry, and sometimes Ron. They at least showed some gratitude – mostly.

* * *

That night the laid in bed, as usual. What else would she do?

She thought about the day that had passed. After spending some time with the twins and Lee she actually started to realise that they weren't as bad as she'd thought were actually pretty nice guys. They made her feel like she belonged.

Maybe she should eat with them tomorrow as well?

**That's another chapter of my story. I hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry for the delay but I have three tests this next two weeks and I have a lot – and with a lot I mean A LOT – to study. But hopefully I can start to update a bit more often.**

**And another reason for the delay is that I have started on a new fanfiction, but I will try not to let it get in the way of this one until I've finished it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K.**

**elfling14 – **Yes, I know that Hermione not believing in ghost are quite impossible. But when I wrote that I just – well, wrote – and forgot all about it. I've corrected it now though. Thanks' for pointing it out.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley** – I can't tell you how happy I am that you like the story! You'll see what happens, I have it all planned out…

**Smithback** – Thank you for reviewing and liking the story!

**Chapter 7**

Hermione surprised herself at breakfast the next morning. She actually sat down next to the twins, as she had thought about the last night. Lee wasn't there, though.

''Hey Granger'', Fred said cheerfully and handed her some bacon. ''What did I tell you?'' he whispered to George and glanced at Hermione. ''Didn't I say she'd come to us again?''

George admitted – a bit reluctantly - that he had done that.

''Hi,'' Hermione said, and reached for the pumpkin juice that was on the other side of the table. ''Where's Lee?''

George sent it to her, and answered:

''He's somewhere. Probably with Katie.''

Hermione scowled. ''What, so they're dating now?''

Fred shrugged. ''I guess.''

He took a piece of bacon and ate it. In a very… Ron sort of way. Hermione turned around in disgust.

_So, Lee and Katie are dating now, huh? I didn't see that one coming._

Hermione ate her breakfast as fast as she could, to make sure she had time to get to the first lesson.

She really hated professor Snape. At his lesson they were making a shrinking potion, and just because she helped with his so that his beloved frog wouldn't get shrinked, Gryffindor lost five stupid house points. Why did he have to be so unfair al the time?

And on top of all , she used the time turner and got to her next lesson – and when she was back outside the potions classroom Harry and Ron commented how she'd been right behind them, and then in the next second she was at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the Great Hall. She almost got caught that time; she had to be more careful. And as if all those problems weren't enough, she had to carry a very, very heavy bag all around the school. And because of all the books she had in it, a seam had gone up.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse…

She walked with Harry and Ron to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When they arrived to the classroom the professor wasn't there, so they all sat down and talked as they waited. Students kept on arriving, taking their books from their bags.

Then he finally entered the classroom. He smiled vaguely at them and put his worn old briefcase on his desk.

''Good day,'' he said. ''Would you please put your books back in you bags. You will not need them today, but you'll need your wands.''

Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione, but she just shrugged and did what the professor told them to do.

This was the first time they'd had a practical lesson, besides a year ago when Gilderoy Lockhart had let loose a bunch of pixies in the classroom – leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron to take care of them.

''Well then,'' professor Lupin said.'' Everyone seems to be finished, so if you'll please follow me.''

The students all rose from their chairs and followed the professor out through the door and into the corridor. He led them to an abandoned corridor and around a corner.

The first thing they saw was the poltergeist named Peeves. He floated upside down in the air, putting gum in a keyhole. Peeves didn't notice them until professor Lupin was standing five feet from him. When he saw the professor he burst out in a terrible song:

''Ridiculous, insidious Lupin,'' he sang. ''Ridiculous, insidious Lupin, ridiculous insidious Lupin…''

Peeves were always that rude, and he always teased the students or did such things as putting gum in keyholes. Professor Lupin didn't seem offended by Peeves words, he just smiled.

''I would take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to reach his brooms.''

Filch was the caretaker of Hogwarts. He was an angry man who didn't like either Peeves or the students. He had a cat – that was almost as terrible as hi, it seemed as if she could smell students that were doing something that was against the rules.

Professor Lupin sighed and said:

''Watch this. This is a very useful spell.''

He pointed his wand at Peeves and said:

''_**Waddiwasi**_!''

The gum went out of the keyhole and right up one of Peeves nostrils. Peeves cursed and flew away, leaving a professor and a group of stunned students behind.

''That was so cool!'' Dean Thomas said, a boy who was in Hermione's year – and also a Gryffindor. Hermione had to agree with him. Peeves knew how to get people upset, but professor Lupin wasn't upset at all.

''Thank you Dean,'' professor Lupin said and smiled at him. He put away his wand. ''Let's get going again, shall we?''

They walked on, and when he finally stopped they were outside the staff room. He let them all in.

Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he smiled sneeringly.

''Leave the door open, Lupin,'' he said as professor Lupin was just about to close the door. ''I'd rather not witness this.'' He left the room; his black robes billowed behind him.

''Neville,'' professor Lupin said. ''Could you please help me by being the first one to try out what we are to do this lesson?''

He didn't wait for an answer, and walked over to a wardrobe that stood across the room. Suddenly the wardrobe started shaking. Hermione suspected what was in there, but she didn't tell anyone else. She didn't want to spoil anything.

''No worries,'' professor Lupin said soothing when some of the students stepped back. ''It's a boggart. Does anyone know what a boggart is?''

Hermione immediately put her hand up in the air.

''Yes, Hermione?''

''A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes the form of its victim's worst fear. It can take on any form, and it prefers to be in dark and confined places.''

''I couldn't have said it any better myself, Hermione,'' professor Lupin praised.

Hermione felt very proud of herself. She almost blushed of pride.

''No one knows what a boggart looks like when he's alone. But when I release him he will take on the form – as Hermione just told us – that we fear the most. We will have a great advantage when I let him out – can you tell me what that is, Harry?''

Hermione knew the answer, and because Harry didn't say anything she put her hand in the air once again.

''Eh…'' Harry began. ''We are so many in here that it won't know what shape to take?''

''Correct,'' professor Lupin said and smiled at Harry. ''He will be so confused that he'll try to take on more shapes than one, and that will end up not terrifying at all.

There's a simple spell to drive away a boggart. Let's try it together, without wands.

Now, repeat after me: _**Riddikulus!**_''

Everyone repeated the spell.

''Good,'' professor Lupin said. ''That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, to the part that's a bit more difficult. Can you assist me now, Neville?''

Neville looked terrified; he was as pale as a corpse and didn't say a word. But he did join professor Lupin at the wardrobe.

''Okay, Neville. First of all; what is it you fear most in the entire world?''

Neville answered with a low voice, but everyone could still hear him say:

''Professor Snape.''

The whole class started laughing. Neville smiled a bit, too.

''Neville, you live with you grandmother – am I correct?'' professor Lupin continued.

Neville nodded. ''But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either.''

''No, you're misunderstanding me,'' professor Lupin said and smiled widely. ''I just want you to tell us what sort of clothes she usually wears.''

''Well,'' Neville said astonished, ''She always wears this hat. It's a tall hat with a stuffed vulture on top. And she has a long, green dress. And sometimes she also has a fox-fur scarf.''

''A handbag?'' professor Lupin suggested.

''A big red one,'' Neville said nervously. ''What am I supposed to do?''

''I want you to picture those clothes, very clear. When the boggart gets out of the wardrobe, I want you to point your want at it and say: _**Riddikulus!**_

At the same time I want you to imagine you grandmother's clothes as clear as you can. If everything goes as it should, professor Snape – the boggart – will be wearing your grandmother's clothes.''

Hermione laughed along with the others. That was definitely a sight she did not want to miss for anything in the world.

''If Neville succeeds, the boggart will turn to all of you, one at a time.''

Hermione thought of what she was most afraid of. It wasn't that hard. She always feared failing in a test or something like that. She could hear Ron mumble next to her:

''Get rid of the legs.''

She smiled. Ron worst fear was spiders, so he probably imagined them without legs at the moment.

''If you will please step back and let Neville try,'' professor Lupin said with a loud voice.

They did as he said, and Neville raised his wand as Lupin pointed his wand at the handle of the wardrobe.

''I'll count to three, Neville. One…two…three!

The door opened, and professor Snape emerged. Or, the boggart who looked like professor Snape.

''Ri…Riddikulus!'' Neville shouted and closed his eyes.

Snape stumbled; and suddenly he was wearing a long green dress, a tall hat with a stuffed vulture on top and a giant, red purse. Just like Neville had described it. He even had a fox-fur scarf around his neck. The whole class broke into laughter. The boggart stopped for a minute, confused.

Next up was Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Ron… and the Harry.

Hermione got all cold inside. What if the boggart would transform to Voldermort? Professor Lupin seemed to have thought the same thing, for he ran to Harry and faced the boggart himself.

The boggart turned into some sort of floating globe, surrounded by mist.

''_**Riddikulus!**_''

Professor Lupin let Neville finish the boggart of, and then gave each students house points.

''But I didn't do anything,'' Harry said when he was rewarded five points, as did Hermione.

''You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the beginning of the lesson,'' professor Lupin explained. ''Class dismissed!'' he yelled to the other students.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were on their way back to the classroom to get their books and other belongings.

''That was probably the best lesson we've ever had so far, don't you think?'' Ron said in an excited tone.

Hermione agreed. ''I just wish he'd let me try.''

''Me too,'' Harry said gloomy. ''I wonder why he didn't let me?''

_I think I know_, Hermione thought. But she didn't tell him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K.**

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley – **The romancer is coming, I just don't want to rush it!

**Smithback – **I hope you'll keep liking the story :)

**Digital Moon Fighter** – Yes, like I told **Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley** Mione/Fred is coming soon! Thanks' for liking the fic.

**Chapter 8**

The quidditch season was coming up – it was the beginning of October – so Harry were of practicing all night long, leaving Hermione with Ron. One night, when Harry was off practicing, Hermione noticed a new note at the notice board. She walked over to it and read the note.

At the end of October they were finally allowed to go to Hogsmeade again. Hermione found Hogsmeade quite fascinating. It was a cute little village and the inhabitants were mostly friendly people.

She went back to her usual place, in the armchair by the fireplace. She had some homework to do, so she quickly went up the stairs to the dormitory and got her books.

''Catch that cat!''

Hermione was furious. Crookshanks was merely a cat, he had instincts! But Ron didn't seem to know that, all he cared about was his stupid rat.

''Don't hurt him Ron!'' she yelled at him and hurried after her cat, who was now chasing Scabbers.

The common room was full of people, and everyone watched as the cat chased the rat over the floor. Scabbers rushed under a chest of drawers and remained there. Crookshanks furiously beat with his paw under the chest of drawers. Hermione hurried to get him away from there, so that Ron wouldn't hurt him. Ron got Scabbers and walked as far away from Hermione and Crookshanks as possible.

''Do you see what that bloody cat did to him?'' he screamed and held Scabbers up in the air.

''Crookshanks doesn't understand that he's doing something he shouldn't do!'' Hermione howled in return.

The others, who were watching, were absolutely silent.

''I tell you, that cat is after Scabbers! But I won't let him near him again, do you hear that? Scabbers were here first!''

With that he walked angrily to his dormitory.

And then the whispering began. The glances. The murmuring and the talking. Hermione couldn't stand it. It was just like the first year all again. She knew that they weren't saying bad things about her, but it didn't feel good. Not at all.

So she ran.

**Fred's POV**

He had witnessed the whole thing, and he saw how hurt she'd gotten, although she did quite a good job not showing it.

He followed her as she ran, he saw when the tears started to fall down her cheeks. When they did, he just… he wanted to wipe them away. He didn't want her to cry, because when she did – it made him feel sad. He loved her smile, and that was the only thing he wanted to see.

Fred surprised himself by thinking these thoughts. Lately he'd… gotten stronger and stronger feelings for Hermione. Of course, he never told anyone – not even to George.

But anyways, he followed Hermione. She kept running for quite a while, and when she finally stopped they were outside. It was pouring down rain from the dark sky. But it didn't seem to bother Hermione. She sat down on the grass, with no shelter at all. He could hear her sobbing in the distance.

At that point he couldn't stand it anymore. He walked towards her, slowly.

**Hermione's POV**

She heard his steps long before he stood next to her.

''What do you want?'' she sobbed.

He didn't say anything.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT?'' she screamed and flew up from the ground. She was frozen because of the rain, and the raindrops were mixed with tears in her eyes. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't just everyone leave her alone?

He rose and took a step towards her. ''I wanted to see how you were. My brother can be a real jerk sometimes.''

She laughed shrilly. ''Oh, you can surely not mean that.''

You could clearly hear the irony in her voice.

''Come on Hermione, why can't you accept that I want to help you?''

Hermione froze . She stared at him with surprised eyes.

''What?'' he said confused. ''What did I do?''

Hermione was still looking at him. ''You actually called me by my name,'' she murmured. ''You've never done that before.''

''Well,'' Fred said, ''now I have. And cats usually follow their instincts.''

''But you… wait, what?''

Now she didn't understand a thing. What was he doing talking about cats?

''I said that cats usually follow their instincts,'' Fred answered calmly. ''I was refering to Crookshanks.''

_Oh… now I get it._

''At least someone agrees with me,'' she sighed and sat down again. She cared not about the rain pouring down her face – in fact, she hardly noticed it at all. Fred joined her on the soft grass and turned his eyes to the lake, where the raindrops were forming circles on the surface. They sat quiet for a while, not saying a single word. Fred was the one who broke the silence.

''So… how are you?''

Hermione snorted. ''What do you mean 'How are you'? Can't you see that I'm not okay? And why do you even bother?''

Fred shrugged and pulled a hand through his wet hair. ''You're my friend. Why shouldn't I care?''

Hermione had no idea why, but somehow those words… hearing them it almost hurt her. She didn't want to be friends with Fred, she wanted…

_Oh, quit it Hermione! _she thought._ Why do you think these thoughts? Don't you have enough problems already?_

''I…'' she began with a weak voice''…I can't do this anymore. I mean, I can't be just a… helper. Do you know what I mean?''

Fred nodded.

''It's hard to describe, but… I feel like I'm not Hermione to anyone. I'm just that girl you go to when you forgot to do your homework. And everybody thinks I'm boring and a know-it-all. I hate that people don't ever ask me what I did on the holidays. Harry and Ron does sometimes, but they don't seem to listen to what I say.''

At that point she couldn't hold all of her feelings in anymore. They had been trapped in her heart for such a long time, she had to get rid of that aching feeling she felt in her chest every day, every night…

**Fred's POV**

All he could do was sit there and listen to the poor girl telling him about her complicated life, how she didn't have any friends that actually listened to her, and so on so forth. The particular thing was that he never got bored. He enjoyed listening to her voice, although he at the same time was worried about her.

She started sobbing again after a few minutes. He didn't blame her, not at all. He wanted to comfort her. So what he did was most unexpected and weird – but she didn't seem to mind.

He put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry.

''I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to witness this,'' she said when she had finished crying.

''I don't mind,'' Fred answered and smiled encouraging. ''If you ever want a shoulder to cry on again, let me know.''

''Thanks','' she said and smiled gently.

**So there's chapter 8! I hope you liked it, even though there was a lot of jumping between the POV:s.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…unfortunately.**

**Chapter 9**

_Fred. Fred. Fred. Fred. __Fred. Fred._

She wrote his name over and over again. What had gotten in to her lately? She never knew she had those feelings for him.

_He's Ron's brother Hermione! Why can't you just come to your senses? Unless you have lost them, which is a possibility._

She sighed heavily and threw the paper in the fire. She was in the common room, as usual. Studying, as usual. Or at least the tried to.

''Hey, Hermione!'' someone yelled.

She turned, and faced the one person she absolutely did not want to see. She put a fake smile on her face and tried to make it look real. It felt like a ton of butterflies were fluttering I her stomach. Luckily she had a pretty good poker face.

''Hi Fred. George, Lee.'' She nodded to the two other boys.

She hadn't seen Lee in a while, but he hadn't changed at all. He was just like he used to be, except that he know had a girlfriend at his side most of the time. He was still friends with the twins – of course – but he spent more and more time with Katie.

''Where's Katie?'' she asked Lee and looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

''Oh, she's off doing something with her friends,'' he said and smiled. ''Apparently we've spend too much time together, so her friends didn't want to be her friends anymore if we kept going on like that.''

Hermione laughed. ''I know what you mean. You surely have spent much time together these last couple of weeks.''

Fred frowned. ''Are you sure that it's been that long? To me it's felt like… maybe a couple of ten years or so?''

''Ha ha,'' Hermione said and punched him lightly on the arm.

Fred grinned at her and turned to George. ''What do you say, shall we go down to the lake? I bet it's still warm enough to swim.''

Hermione stared at him. ''You're crazy. It's the beginning of November! By the way, the lake should be frozen at this time of the year.''

Fred gave her a mischievous look. ''Yeah, but it isn't. Like I said, it's warm.''

''You're not going with him, are you?'' she asked the others.

Lee shrugged. ''I don't see why not. The last chance to go for a swim with the giant squid.''

She looked pleading at George. ''Please… if you go then I will have to go as well. Don't go with them.''

Fred laughed loudly. ''Who said you would have to come?''

She threw an angry glance at him. ''You were going to make me. I could tell.''

''Wow… you really know us, don't you?'' George said in amazement. ''Come on now let's go!''

Hermione didn't move, she stood with her legs apart and her arms folded – refusing to go with them.

''I'm not going. I don't want to get sick.''

Fred rolled his eyes. ''Oh, come on. What kind of excuse is that? We know you want to.''

Hermione shook her head angrily. If they thought that they could make her, they were wrong.

''You're the most stubborn person I've ever met, do you know that?'' Fred said and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards the portrait hole.

''Let me go Fred!'' she shouted and tried to wriggle loose.

''Can you give me a hand here, lads?'' He nodded towards George and Lee, who immediately came to help him.

What were they doing forcing her to go with them? And why so much fuss just over going to the lake for a swim?

''Help me!'' she pleaded to some other students in the common room, but they didn't care.

The boys dragged her down to the lake. It was pretty cold outside. It was late in the afternoon, but the sun was still shining.

''Let. Me. Go.''

Did they really want her to go mad? Apparently they thought it was fun, for they never stopped laughing. Not even for a second.

They walked with her towards the water, which looked terrible cold and dark to Hermione.

''I'm still not going to do it,'' she muttered as they let her go and got into the water, still wearing their clothes.

''Hermione!'' Lee yelled. ''Come on! It's not cold at all.''

Hermione looked at him sceptically. ''You're blue.''

He was blue. Or, as close to blue as a human's skin can get.

He looked down at himself, and then looked at her again and grinned. ''You're right. I'm blue.''

Hermione didn't know if it was the way he said it or how he looked when he said it, but something about it made her laugh like crazy.

Fred got out of the water.

_Oh, God. _

Hermione froze. Why did he have to look so… attractive?

She loved the way he pulled his hair away from his eyes. And how concentrated he looked when he was planning something with George and Lee. He usually got a very cute wrinkle on his forehead.

_Oh, dear. What am I thinking? I have to stop doing this… It can't be good for me, can it?_

''Hermione,'' he said mischievously. ''You're going for a swim, whether you like it or not.''

And with those words he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him into the water.

Hermione had been right. It was freezing! She could already feel how she became stiff with cold.

''FRED!'' she screamed and splashed water on him. He just laughed and splashed back.

And then a big water fight began. All against all.

Hermione didn't even see who she splashed water on, she just – well, splashed. One time she accidentally hit someone, and showered him with excuses.

Until she saw that it was Fred. The excuses stopped at once.

And of course, she had to blush instead. How more embarrassed could she possibly get?

But he just laughed his usual Fred-laugh and pulled her beneath the water surface. When she got up she gasped for air and hit Fred again, but on purpose this time.

''Hey!'' he said, pretending as if it hurt.

Suddenly she felt how something grabbed her leg, and how long, sharp claws scratched her leg. Something warm ran down her leg. She screamed, and tried to shake her leg to get the thing – whatever it was – of of her. But it wouldn't let go. It dragged her beneath the water surface, deeper and deeper.

''Hermione!'' Fred screamed. ''What is it?''

All she could do was shake her head, before she was dragged under the water.

**Sorry for the delay, and for this short chapter. But I promise that the next one will be more than four pages. I've been quite busy lately, with homework, concerts and stuff…**

**But anyways, I hope you at least liked it a bit! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K.**

Previously:

_She screamed, and tried to shake her leg to get the thing – whatever it was – of of her. But t wouldn't let go. It dragged her beneath the surface, deeper and deeper._

''_Hermione!'' Fred screamed. ''What is it?''_

_All she could do was shake her head, before she was dragged under the water._

**Chapter 10**

''Hermione, please wake up. You can't be dead. You just can't. I've never even gotten to… Oh, just wake up! I won't let you die from me yet.''

Hermione could barely hear the words he spoke to her, even though he almost screamed. She felt how she slowly drifted into the darkness.

And then she passed out once again.

**Fred's POV**

He couldn't stand watching her like this. George and Lee had gone to get madam Pomfrey, but there was no way that they would make it back before she died. He didn't know what to do to help her, and he didn't know how much time she had left. She had been under the water for several minutes, without any oxygen.

Some seaweed was stuck in her throat; he could clearly see the slimy green thing in her mouth.

He was angry at himself for making her go swim. It was his fault that the grindylow attacked her. He had been sure that they wouldn't encounter any of those terrible creatures, but apparently he was wrong. But what was it doing so close to the surface? Grindylows usually live in the weed beds at the bottom of the lake.

He could see how she struggled to breath, and there was nothing he could do about it. Her face was white as snow and her skin was very cold. Her pulse was weakening.

Oh, he should have learned some healing spells of some sort. If he just had known what to do…

He leaned over her body and rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes to hide the tears that now had begun to slowly fill his eyes. He didn't want to lose her.

''I'm so sorry, Mione,'' he mumbled.

**Hermione's POV**

Everything was white. Were was she? It smelled strange, too. Bright lights dazzled her eyes as she opened them.

At first her vision was blurry, but it began to clear up after just a couple of seconds.

She was in the hospital wing. How had she ended up there? She couldn't remember.

''Hermione?'' someone said with a worried voice. ''How are you feeling?''

It was Harry and, surprisingly, Ron was with him. He seemed to be just as worried as Harry.

''I'm fine. I think. What happened?''

She couldn't remember a thing of what had happened. All she could remember was some words that someone had spoke, to her probably:

_You can't be dead, you just can't. I've never even gotten to… Oh, just wake up! I won't let you die from me yet._

She wondered how it was who had talked to her. It had sounded like a male voice – but that didn't help her to find out who it was at all.

For all she knew it could be Harry, Ron, Lee, Fred, George, Neville… or a teacher. But a teacher wouldn't speak like that to her. Whoever it was had been quite… caring.

Hermione could hardly picture Hagrid or Snape to say those things to her. Ugh… Snape. She didn't even want to try and imagine it.

No, it was definitely not a teacher.

So who was it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's answer to her question.

''Well, you went to the lake with the twins and Lee. And then, strangely as it sounds, a grindylow got a hold of your leg and pulled you beneath the surface. Fred, George and Lee tried to dive after you, but the grindylow dragged you almost to the bottom of the lake. Don't ask why it was so close to the surface, cause' I don't know.

And then, a couple of minutes later, you they found you floating on the surface a couple of meters away. Fred went out to get you ashore and make sure that you were okay. But obviously you weren't.''

He meant that she was in the hospital wing. It wasn't too hard to figure that out.

She owed Fred for doing what he'd done. And George and Lee too, of course – but mostly Fred. Were was he anyway? She had to thank him.

''Where's Fred?'' she asked and looked around with tired eyes. ''I have to talk to him.''

Suddenly George and Lee showed up in the door and walked to her bed. They sat down on two chairs next to Harry and Ron.

''He's not here,'' George said. Hermione sensed a sad tone in his voice.

Something was wrong.

''Well, obviously he's not here,'' she snapped. ''But where is he?''

George and Lee looked at each other. They knew where he was, they just didn't want to tell her. But why?

''Please, if I have done something wrong to upset him or something so that he won't talk to me then please tell me,'' she pleaded.

George sighed. ''You didn't upset him. He's upset with himself.''

What? Why would he… George wasn't serious, was he? Fred had no reason to be upset with himself. Or at least that's what Hermione thought.

''Tell me where he is,'' she demanded.

George gave her a tired look. ''I can't. He doesn't want to see you.''

_Fred doesn't want to see me._

Those words still echoed in her head an hour after her friends had left the hospital wing. She hadn't done anything wrong – she knew she hadn't.

She had to find him, tell him that he shouldn't blame himself for anything – whatever it was he was angry at himself for.

So where could he be?

Hermione searched her mind for places she knew that Fred liked, but nothing seemed to be right. Where would he go?

Then she thought of the lake, where everything had happened. That was the most likely place for him to be.

There he was. He sat right next to the water, looking out over the dark lake. His ginger hair was tousled due to the wind. His face was blank; he showed no emotions at all.

Hermione limped over to him and joined him on the ground. Her leg hurt badly, but she didn't show that she was in pain.

It had just rained, so the grass was very wet. But Hermione didn't mind.

She was nervous about being so close to him. Her feelings hadn't changed at all since she found herself liking Fred.

It had gone some time since.

When Fred saw her, which he didn't at first, he suddenly looked angry.

''What are you doing here Hermione? Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?''

''Yes, I'm supposed to do that,'' Hermione answered coldly. ''And I would if it weren't for you. George said that you were upset. Why? I haven't… done anything, have I?''

Fred sighed. ''No, no… it's not you. It's what I did – making you go swim. And right after I forced you into the water you get attacked. Who is to blame but me?''

What was he thinking with? It was certainly not his brain. He had done nothing wrong, and she didn't blame him at all!

''Oh, Fred…'' she sighed. ''It's not your fault. I could have gone out of the water whenever I wanted.''

''But I made you go into to the water!'' he said, clearly frustrated. He laid his face in his hands and started to sob uncontrollable.

Hermione didn't know what to do – she had never seen Fred Weasley in such a vulnerable state before, ever. She didn't know whether to comfort him or just let him cry.

''Don't… please don't cry,'' she said slowly. He was making her sad just by watching him.

He shook so much that she had to put her arm around him to make him sit still. He immediately stiffened and stopped sobbing. Hermione was aware of how close they were. She could feel his warmth through her robes.

She blushed slightly. This didn't make things any easier. She could hear how he breathed heavily next to her. Somehow she felt that he was as bothered as she was.

They sat there for a while. They didn't talk, and Hermione didn't remove her arm. It was comfortable, in a way. But friendly, nothing more than that. Or was it?

Fred turned his head to look at her, and his hazel eyes met her brown. She had always thought that she had dull eyes. But Fred's… there was so much colour and emotions in them.

Right there and then, Hermione felt were she belonged. Who she was meant to be with. She looked away, and then looked back at Fred. He was still looking at her. Her skin tone began to turn to deeper red, and she had to turn her eyes away from his again.

''Hermione'', Fred began,'' There's something I want to tell you.''

''What is it?'' She was still not looking at him, fearing that if she would she would do something that she definitely would regret.

Fred seemed to have trouble finding the words. ''I… oh, I don't really know how to say this – because I've never actually said something like it before, and I'm…''

''Hey, Fred!'' someone yelled.

**Fred's POV**

Fred sighed at the sight of his brother. Wasn't this difficult enough?, trying to tell Hermione that he'd had secret feelings for her for a while? Did he have to come ruin it when he just was about to tell her? Would he even get another chance like this?

Hermione had been so kind to him, even though it was his fault that she had been hurt. she didn't even blame him!

''What is it, George?'' he asked in an irritated voice.

George grinned at Hermione. ''I see you've found him. Have you been able to convince him yet?''

Hermione shrugged. ''I'm well on my way.''

George nodded at Fred. ''You should listen to her. Gods know what kind of wisdom she's hiding in that little head of hers.''

Hermione flushed at the compliment. ''What was it you actually wanted George? I'm pretty sure that you didn't come here to compliment me… only.''

George chuckled. ''You're right. I came to tell my dear brother that if he doesn't get up on his feet soon and head back to the castle he'll miss our lesson.''

Fred groaned as he rose from the wet grass. ''What lesson is it? I suppose it's not one you could skip?''

At those words Hermione immediately took action. She stood up and started to push him towards the castle. ''No one is skipping any classes. Now go.''

Fred reached his hands in the air and surrender. ''Fine, I'll go. See you later, Hermione.''

''Bye.''

As he and George walked up to the castle he started thinking. Planning. He had to tell her, eventually. But when?


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K.**

**This is probably the last chapter, a very short one. There's an epilogue too, but this is the last ''real'' chapter. I'm going on vacation on Monday, so I won't start to write anything new until I get back. **

**Chapter 11**

**Hermione's POV**

She had to tell him. If she didn't she'd never have the courage to do it, ever.

It wasn't long until Christmas. In a couple of days she was going home to her parents' house to be with her relatives and old friends. And Fred was going to the Burrow to do the same. That meant that she had… four days to tell him. She didn't want to wait until after Christmas, she had to tell him before the holidays.

But how? She wasn't the kind of girl who just walked up to some guy – not that Fred was ''some guy'' – and shared her feelings with him.

She sighed heavily. Life truly was difficult.

Hermione turned a page in her book. She was studying Ancient Runes, a quite difficult topic. She wasn't able to concentrate! Frustrated, she put her book in her bag and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Fred's POV**

Fred couldn't concentrate. He grabbed his homework and walked over to his friends, who sat at the fireplace in the common room.

''Want to go to dinner?'' he asked.

Lee sat with his arm around Katie and showed her his work. When he heard Fred he turned his head and looked at his friend.

''Don't you have homework to do? And besides, they've just begun to serve. We can go later.''

Fred shook his head. ''I can't concentrate.''

''Well'', George said and joined the conversation,'' I'm gonna' wait. You can go if you want, you don't have to wait.''

''Fine'', Fred muttered.

He had been hoping to get some company so that he could get his mind off of things.

He climbed out the portrait hole and headed for the Great Hall.

**Hermione's POV**

She hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts. She couldn't stop thinking about… him.

_Oh, dear__ – what have I gotten myself into?_

Suddenly when she walked around at corner, she walked into someone. She fell to the floor, but the other person remained standing.

_It feels like this has happened before,_ she thought. She looked at the person. Oh, who would've known? It was Fred, once again.

_Get yourself together now. Don't make a fool out of yourself._

''We've got to stop doing this'', he laughed. She took the hand that he reached out and let him help her up. It sent shocks through her whole body.

She nodded in agreement. ''I suppose so.''

''Is something wrong?'' he asked in a worried voice.

Hermione frowned. ''Why do you think that?''

He shrugged. ''You don't talk as much as you usually do.''

''Hey!'' She punched him on the arm.

''I didn't mean it like that, and you know it.''

''Do I?''

Hermione smiled at Fred, and he smiled broadly back. It felt good, joking around like that. She just wished that it could be like that all the time.

''Look, I have something to…''

Fred burst into laughter, making Hermione laugh just as much. They had both said the same thing at the same time.

''You start'', Hermione said and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

''No, you start'', Fred said in return.

Hermione shook her head, firmly. She was to afraid – but she didn't tell Fred, of course.

Fred sighed. ''Fine. You'd better brace yourself, because this is going to come as a huge surprise and… ah, well. I don't know how to tell you this but I…''

_Oh, I can't… I can't have him not knowing. Having him knowing is so much better than keeping this to myself for the rest of my life._

''Fred, I like you. I really like you.''

**Like I said, it was really short. And I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in such a long time. I really suck at this, don't I?**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Epilogue**

_Fred, I like you. I really like you._

''What?''

Hermione took a deep breath. ''I like you. Please don't make me repeat it again!''

Fred looked really confused. ''But how… I mean, you couldn't…''

_He doesn't like me. I can tell._

''You don't like me back. It's okay. I get it.''

She tried to hide her disappointment, but it didn't go very well.

''No, it's not that! Believe me'', he pleaded. ''The thing is… I was just about to tell you the same thing.''

''I like you Fred?'' she joked.

He snorted. ''Yeah, I like myself, I really like myself.''

''That's good. You believe in yourself.''

''Okay, back to what we actually was talking about. You like me?''

Hermione nodded shyly.

''And I like you'', he continued. ''So what do we do?''

Hermione thought about it for a second. She knew what she wanted, but did he want the same? She wanted to be with him, only him.

Well, they'd gotten so far that they both knew they liked each other, so why not try?

''Do you want to go to dinner?'' he asked suddenly.

''Together?''

''If that's what you want to, then yes.''

Hermione couldn't help herself – she smiled broadly and hugged him.

''That's what I want.''

**I had a real hard time writing this epilogue. I'm not very good at endings. Anyways - I hope you liked my story. I'll be back with more fanfictions soon; I just have to figure out something good to write…**


End file.
